copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Be The Same (album)
''Never Be The Same ''is the debut studio album by Cuban-American singer and songwriter Camila Cabello. It was released on December 6, 2019, through Shadow Records. Work on the album began in January 2017, following Cabello's departure from the girl group Fifth Harmony. The pop album incorporates elements of Latin music. Never Be The Same ''was produced by Frank Dukes, Max Martin and others. After being off the radar since her departure from the girl group, Cabello finally released her debut solo single "Crying in the Club" on July 19, 2019. The single became a massive hit for Cabello as it managed to peak within the top ten in every country it charted in, including a peak of five on the Billboard Hot 100, selling 2 million pure copies and over 5 million units, making it certified 5x platinum by the RIAA. The album was completed in early of September 2019, while releasing another promotional single called "''I Have Questions", after the album was completed, Cabello released the lead single "Havana" on September 6, 2019. The single became a worldwide success for Cabello as it reached the top spot on almost every chart the song charted in including the US, AUS and European Charts, the song went on to become Cabello's first No. 1 single on the Billboard Hot 100, selling almost 3 million pure copies and over 6 million units, making it certified 6x platinum by the RIAA and it's her highest certified single in the country. Background and development Coming soon. Music and lyrics Never Be The Same ''is primarily a pop record, with elements of Latin, reggaeton, dancehall, R&B and hip hop music. '"Never Be the Same"' was described as a dark pop ballad, some critics described it as bombastic electro. Lyrically, it incorporates themes of a pain-is-pleasure type of love. In one part of the song, Cabello reaches to a high G5 falsetto in the pre-chorus. '"She Loves Control"' is an "electronica-tinged, dancehall-ready" track, including a Spanish guitar and a thumping bassline. '"Havana"' is a mid-tempo track, containing a mix of "Latin fusion" and pop. Critics said it is "clubby, smooth" track, where Cabello sings about falling in love with a bad boy from Havana. '"Señorita"' is your standard pop track. Critics praised the single for being "effortlessly steamy and wonderfully lightweight". It is the only song on the album that features another artist, with a guest appearance by Shawn Mendes. '"All These Years"' is a "R&B-tinged" song. Lyrically, it is about an encounter with her ex. '"Inside Out"' is a "reggaeton tune that features a bouncy and danceable melody." It features buoyantly percussive, steel drums. '"Consequences"' is a piano-led ballad. Lyrically, it's about the impact of a partner that was in her life. '"Real Friends"' is a pop ballad that features an acoustic guitar and handclap as percussion. Lyrically, she talks about being surrounded by negative things and people, while asking for an honest friendship. Critics praise Cabello's voice on the song. '"Something's Gotta Give"' is a ballad, that features a "piano introduction into this heartfelt number with ethereal backing vocals." according to ''The Sun ''(a critic who listened to the album days before release). '"In The Dark"' is a trap-pop song. ''The Sun called it a "smooth R&B tune". Lyrically, it is about an unnamed famous boy Camila met at an after-party. "Crying in the Club" is a pop song. Critics reviewed the song and noted that Cabello "finds emotional redemption" in the song. "The song blends island flavors with intense pop sounds, making it a dance-ready soundtrack for optimism." others say. "Into It" is a R&B song with a fast tempo. The Sun called it "the sexiest tune with sharp and catchy production." Release and promotion Coming soon. Singles "Crying in the Club" was the first promotional single for the album, released worldwide through digital purchasing and streaming on July 19, 2019, the song also served as the debut solo single from Cabello. The song was co-written by Cabello alongside Cashmere Cat and Benny Blanco, Max Martin produced the track. The song is officially certified 5x Platinum by the RIAA on November 2019, the single managed to peak within the top ten on every chart around the world, and reaching its highest peak of No. 5 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States. "Havana" was the first and lead single for the album, released worldwide through digital purchasing and streaming on September 6, 2019. The song was co-written by Cabello alongside Pharell Williams, Brian Lee, Ali Tamposi and Frank Dukes with Dukes also producing the track. The song was a global success for Cabello as it peaked at the top spot of multiple charts around the world (including US, AUS & European), marking it Cabello's first No. 1 single on the Billboard Hot 100 and making it her highest certified (6x Platinum) single in the United States. "Never Be the Same" was the second single from the album, released worldwide through digital purchasing and streaming on November 22, 2019. Selling almost two million pure copies worldwide two weeks after release. The single has so far peaked at No. 1 in the United States and has peaked at No. 2 on every chart around the world where it charted in. The song debuted within the top ten of every chart worldwide. Promotional singles "I Have Questions" was released as a promotional single for the album (alongside Crying in the Club), released on July 26, 2019. The song charted within the top 15 of every chart, including a peak of #9 on the Billboard Hot 100, it has sold more than 2 million pure copies and 3 million unites worldwide. Critical reception Never Be The Same ''received generally positive reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album as an average score of 64 based on 4 reviews. '''Entertainment Weekly '''describes the album' as a strong pop album, however the album struggles to set itself apart from its expansion competition with it having no real point of difference or unqiueness. To the average listener the albums works well with them getting a mix of vocal pop songs and powerful ballads, however to the more musically focused the album is reductive and doesn't show any growth to today's music climate. '''Exclaim! '''describes the album as the second best solo project from a 5H girl so far. It's a solid debut but it still doesn't feel like it reached its full potential. When it hits, it hits hard and delivers some really memorable and interesting tracks. But when it misses, it's some of the most forgettable tracks of the year. '''Consequence of Sound '''describes the album as good enough. It's a good enough debut for Camila, but it's not enough to put her at the front of the pack when it comes to the team of new artists that arrived this year. The album has a handful of great songs and their presence elevates the project considerably. But you can't help but wish there was more identity, more personality, and more moments where we really get to know Camila. '''Pitchfork '''describes the album as a album that has been done before. Almost everything on it has been done before and done much better than what's exhibited in this album. With such a promising debut, after releasing a song like "Havana", Camila Cabello's first studio album stumbles continuously and never seems to find its footing" Track listing Charts '''Weekly charts Chart Run Certifications Awards and nominations Coming soon Release history